


Simplemente un resfriado.

by Takibet937



Series: Cursilerías en época canon. [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takibet937/pseuds/Takibet937
Summary: Grantaire se enferma; Enjolras exagera.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Cursilerías en época canon. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731703
Kudos: 4





	Simplemente un resfriado.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merely the Ague](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192779) by [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89). 



> Notas del Autor: 
> 
> Mas canon cursi!!  
> Este título hace referencia mi trabajo anterior - y no interconectado - fic, Solo un resfriado.  
> Aclaracion usual.

Enjolras ha pasado más tiempo de lo habitual en el Musain, por lo que se apresuro por las oscuras calles para llegar a su hogar, consciente de que Grantaire probablemente está despierto esperando por él, era lo que usualmente hacía en días como estos. Aunque Enjolras dedicaba todo el tiempo que podía a la causa, siempre parecía que había demasiado trabajo por hacer, y estaba poco dispuesto a admitirlo, pero teniendo a Grantaire viviendo con él forzándolo a comer y dormir bien era probablemente una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían para seguir (ya que Combeferre insistía que un hombre no podía vivir del fervor revolucionario).

Como tal, él estaba ansioso de lo que sea que Grantaire haya cocinado para él en la noche, la mitad le era guardada para cuando finalmente Enjolras llegará a su hogar. Luego ellos podrían compartir un poco de vino (solo un vaso para Enjolras a la par con la comida, mientras Grantaire podría terminar con el resto de la botella). En el lapso de unas pocas semanas, su arreglo de vivienda se había vuelto un poco más doméstico más de lo que Enjolras pudo haber imaginado, pero tampoco pudo encontrar algún motivo para quejarse.

Esa noche, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta, entró dos pasos a sus aposentos, y no encontró a Grantaire descansando en el sofá, con un vaso de vino en la mano. No había una vela quemando alegremente en la mesa, y no había comida esperando por él mas si el gruñido de su estómago. 

“¿Grantaire?” Enjolras llamo, quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndola encima de una silla. “¿Grantaire?” Sin respuesta, Enjolras cruzó hasta la puerta de la recamara de Grantaire, mientras llamaba con una mano y con la otra desataba el nudo de su corbata. “¿Grantaire?”

Un gruñido bajo vino desde el otro lado de la puerta, por un segundo parecía que el corazón de Enjolras dejaría de latir. Atravesó la puerta esperando lo peor, en cambio encontró a Grantaire envuelto en una cobija y acurrucado en su cama. “¿Grantaire?” Peguntó, con evidente preocupación atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. “¿Qué está mal?”

Grantaire rodó sobre sí mismo, su piel estaba pálida y tenía una pequeña capa de sudor sobre su frente, visible incluso por el parpadeo de la vela en la mesa de noche. “Ah, Enjolras,” dijo con voz seca, temblando como si fuera un dibujo. “No me di cuenta que usted ya había llegado.”

“¿Estas enfermo?” Enjolras pregunto, sintiendo en parte estúpido por abrumar al decaído Grantaire. “¿Debería llamar a Joly?”

Incluso en ese estado, Grantaire logró rodar los ojos con toda la naturalidad posible, aunque inmediatamente lo siguió un rudo ataque de tos. “Es solamente un resfriado en mi pecho,” Grantaire dijo con voz ronca. “Lleva un par de días deberá pasar y estaré como antes.” frunció un poco el ceño y se sentó. “Ahora caigo en cuenta que olvidé hacer la cena para mí y para ti.”

Enjolras tocó el hombro de Grantaire, y lo empujó de nuevo hacia la cama. “Date cuenta que necesitas descansar,” dijo estrictamente, aunque seguía preocupado por la salud de Grantaire. Quien insistía en que era un simple resfriado lo que padecía, Enjolras sabía muy bien que quedaba algunos rastros de cólera en la ciudad, muchos había muerto, y no ayudaba esa punzada que sentía en su estómago que le decía que algo estaba muy mal con Grantaire.

Enjolras se esforzó por poner una sonrisa calmada en su rostro. “Debería ir a humedecer un trapo frío para tu frente,” le dijo a Grantaire, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar. Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de la habitation del otro, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, reemplazado por preocupación y un poco de pánico. Bajó hasta la calle donde algunos pilluelos tendían a merodear y silbó ruidosamente, atrayendo a uno hacia el. “¿Harías un recado para mí?” preguntó al niño, rápidamente le entregó la dirección de Joly junto a una moneda. “Dile que no lo necesito acá. Y que es urgente.”

“¿Él me pagará en especie?” el pilluelo pregunto inocentemente, y entonces Enjolras rodó los ojos y le dio una segunda moneda, el niño asintió y se volteó hacia la dirección. “Yo lo traeré señor.”

Con el niño de camino a la residencia de Joly, Enjolras volvió a sus aposentos, humedeciendo un trapo frío y llevándolo a Grantaire, quien había caído en un irregular sueño. Enjolras sintió como se le fruncía el ceño, mientras cambiaba el trapo en la frente de Grantaire, rozó la piel del otro con sus dedos con mucha suavidad. 

La posibilidad de perder a sus amigos o morir como mártires por la República era algo a lo que Enjolras se había resignado años atrás, pero el pensamiento de perder un amigo — o lo que sea que fuera Grantaire para él, algo indefinible que iba más allá de los parámetros de ‘amigo’ — por la peste era una cosa que Enjolras no había considerado, y apenas acarició suavemente los rizos de Grantaire, sintió un peso acentuado en medio de su pecho y lágrimas picando en sus ojos. 

Se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a otro lado, paradero repentinamente contra unas inesperadas lágrimas, salió hacia el pasillo para pasear en el corredor con expresión decaída. El tiempo parecía correr más lento que en cualquier otro momento, y él seguía mirando la puerta, esperando a que Joly apareciera y tranquilizara su mente.

Finalmente, cuando casi había perdido la esperanza y estaba tentado a cargar a Grantaire hasta la casa de Joly, un repentino golpe sonó, y Enjolras corrió hacia la puerta la abrió y dejó entrar a un Joly medio dormido. “Estas horas de la noche no son para perturbar a los hombres o las bestias,” Joly le dijo con voz ronca de recién despierto. “¿Que emergencia es tal para arrebatarme del calor de mi cama.?”

“Grantaire,” Enjolras dijo rápidamente, guiándolo a la recámara de Grantaire. “El se encuentra enfermo, alega que no es cólera, pero…”

Se detuvo y Joly asintió, su expresión era el reflejo de la de Enjolras, seria y llena de preocupación. “Lo examinare,” Joly dijo silenciosamente. “Espere afuera, le dejaré saber cuándo acabé.”

Enjolras también asintió, aunque el pánico se había apoderado de él otra vez al mirar la puerta cerrarse tras de Joly. Como era de esperarse su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad, desarrollando planes y estrategias en el caso de que Grantaire estuviera realmente enfermo. La Causa vendría primero, eso no cambiaría, pero existía la posibilidad de pasar una hora acá o allá atendiendo a Grantaire. Y si él estaba dispuesto a tomar una hora para atenderlo, seguramente sus otros amigos también lo harían, eso debería ser suficiente para cuidar de Grantaire todo lo que fuera necesario. 

El pensamiento de que se podía contagiar con la enfermedad de Grantaire honestamente no se le cruzó por la cabeza, y si lo hizo, se desapareció rápidamente. Preocuparse por Grantaire — preocuparse por un amigo— era mucho más importante que el riesgo de contagiarse a sí mismo o a los otros, especialmente cuando el sabia que no importaba lo enfermo que podría estar, él seguiría luchando por la causa, así que asumía que lo otros también lo harían. 

Menos mal, no pudo seguir indagando en sus propios pensamientos por más tiempo, ya que Joly salió de la habitación. Tan pronto como lo vio afuera Enjolras se acercó y empezó a exigir respuestas, “¿Bueno? ¿Que ha descubierto? ¿Es cólera? ¿Que se puede hacer para eso? Se que todos estarían dispuestos a cuidar de él si fuera necesario, yo—”

“Enjolras,” Joly suspiro, claramente cansado y exasperado, “no es cólera. Es un resfriado. El va estar bien con descanso y tal vez algunos fluidos que no sean vino. Puede que necesite un médico para que sangre los humores de la enfermedad si los escalofríos no disminuyen, pero no es mortal. Ahora sería tan amable de no sacarme de la cama a estas horas de la noche por algo como esto de nuevo”

A pesar de las palabras de Joly, su tono era de alguien bromeando, y la mano de Enjolras palmeo su hombro gentilmente. “Gracias, mi amigo,” Enjolras murmuró. “Yo cuidare de el.”

“Entonces imagino que no le darás otra alternativa que mejorar pronto,” Joly dijo picaramente mientras emprendía su camino hacia la puerta. “Buenas noches, Enjolras.”

Por un largo momento, Enjolras solo miro la puerta, tratando de pensar en lo que había dicho Joly tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo del hecho de que Grantaire iba a estar bien y no era ninguna enfermedad seria. Y cayó en cuenta en su amigo, volteo sus talones y entró a la habitación esperando encontrar a un dormido Grantaire. De hecho Grantaire estaba mitad sentado en la cama y miró a Enjolras cuando entró. “Te dije que solo era un resfriado,” dijo sonando demasiado satisfecho para un hombre que estaba temblando debajo de una colcha. 

Enjolras rodó los ojos, instantáneamente relajado por el tono de voz de Grantaire, que sonaba como el Grantaire al que estaba acostumbrado, y de alguna manera cayó en cuenta de que se iba a poner mejor, y todo estaría bien. “Su opinión no importaba, necesitaba una validación,” Enjolras dijo con un tono de voz elevado, encaramándose en el borde la cama del otro. “Perdoname por querer estar seguro de que mi inquilino no iba a morir bajo mi supervisión de la misma forma que la flor que me dio Prouvaire se marchitó en menos de nada.”

“Me gustaría pensar que estoy hecho de forma más resistente que una flor,” Grantaire dijo lentamente, con el fantasma de una sonrisa sobre sus labios. “Sin embargo tu imagen en vilo sobre mi lecho de muerte, me da paz mental para poder luchar contra este resfriado.”

Enjolras frunció el ceño molesto. “Gracias por esos poderes que de hecho no necesito,” dijo repentinamente serio por la broma de Grantaire, que quizás merecía. “Creí que te perdía…”

Grantaire lo miró y sus labios temblaron nerviosamente antes de decir despacio, “Bueno, Joly me aseguro que voy a vivir, entonces la supervisión no es necesaria. Como, claro, tampoco lo era llamar a Joly en primer lugar.” Su expresión se suavizó. “Tu no debiste haberlo molestado. Yo estoy bien.”

Enjolras frunció el ceño de nuevo. “Realmente no estás bien, mira como cómo te envolviste en cada cobija y cobertor disponible. ”

Con un sonrojo, que podía ser por la palabras de Enjolras o por la fiebre, Grantaire sacudió su cabeza lentamente. “Tiene cosas más importantes de qué preocuparte, soy capaz de algo como cuidarme a mismo,” Grantaire murmuró mirando hacia otro lado. “No merezco tu preocupación.”

“Por supuesto que mereces mi preocupación,” Enjolras resoplo impacientemente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. “Yo siempre me preocupare de ti, cuando estés enfermo o herido. Me preocupo mucho por ti, Grantaire.”

Hubo un largo silencio donde Grantaire quedó congelado mirando a Enjolras, que se sonrojo tanto que las mejillas con fiebre de Grantaire. “Quiero decir, yo me preocupo por ti, así como por todos nuestros amigos,” Enjolras aclaró rápidamente, aunque sintió que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba profundamente, aclaró su garganta. “De cualquier forma,” continuó, su tono se volvió enérgico, “Joly ha insistido en que necesitas descansar y yo estoy de acuerdo.”

Se levantó, Grantaire seguía mirándolo silenciosamente, y luego se sorprendió al verlo entrar a entrar en su cama, para acostarse. “¿Que estas haciendo?” Grantaire preguntó, con un tono de voz una octava más elevado, mientras miraba boquiabierto a Enjolras.

Enjolras sintió como sus orejas quemaban pero continuó, poniendo las cobijas sobre el. “No te dejare temblando y con frío cuando hay una solución suficientemente buena a la mano,” Enjolras dijo, con su cara seria, retando a Grantaire a discutir con el. “Seria negligencia de mi parte, dejarte en semejante estado. Ven danos un respiro.”

Aunque Grantaire lucía como si fuera a discutir en cualquier momento, solo se encogió de hombro, acostándose al lado de Enjolras, quien soltó otro suspiro. “Pareces incómodo,” dijo levemente, jalando a Grantaire contra él y dejándolo descansar a su lado. “No hay daño en lo que estamos haciendo. Es puramente practico.”

Grantaire resoplo. “Práctico,” murmuró, aunque quería resistirse su cabeza acabó sobre los hombros de Enjolras, un ataque de tos seca atacó su cuerpo sudado y lleno de protestas. Después de un largo momento confesó. “Esta no era la manera como me imaginaba calentando tu cama.”

Enjolras río suavemente, automáticamente empezó a acariciar los rizos de Grantaire que estaban humedecidos por el sudor, pasando de forma gentil sus dedos entre ellos. “Para ser justos, no eres tú el que está calentando mi cama, soy yo el que calienta la tuya,” apuntó suavemente. 

“Entonces tal vez hay esperanza de que vengas a mi cama y la calientes apropiadamente,” Grantaire dijo, sonriendo a Enjolras que puso los ojos en blanco. 

“Concéntrate en mejorar primero, y luego ya veremos.”

Grantaire asintió lentamente, acurrucándose más cerca a Enjolras. “Eso no es un no,” murmuró, sus ojos apenas abiertos arrastrados por el sueño. “Eso no es un no.”

Cuando una media semana después Enjolras fue tomado por su propia cama por el resfriado, Grantaire apenas pudo contener la risa se acostó junto a Enjolras, ahora sus dedos gentilmente atravesaban los rizos dorados de Enjolras. “Esto no cuenta, sabes,” Enjolras a duras penas pudo rechinar entre dientes. 

“Por supuesto que no,” Grantaire aseguró, acercándose más y dándole un suave y dulce beso en su puntiaguda frente. “Por supuesto que no.”

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
